


Things Come in Threes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Three crises





	Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes:

CJ/Danny; CJ/OMC; Danny/OFC; other West Wing folks; totally AU and fantasy (or is it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Warning - death (but not CJ, Paul, or anyone in their family)  
  
  
  


Spoilers through end of series  
  
  
  


Note: As of today, you cannot fly directly from Oakland to San Luis Obispo; you need to change planes in LA (or fly out of San Francisco). But, I have eight years to get some airline to change its mind.  
  
  
  


Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul  
  
  
  


Feedback and criticism always welcomed 

* * *

_March 18, 2016; Oakland International Airport; Oakland, CA_

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. In a few minutes, Flight 5634 to San Luis Obispo will be ready for general boarding. Right now, I would like to pre-board any children traveling alone and anyone who might need some extra help in boarding.”

CJ stood up and held out her hand to Paddy.

“That’s you, sweetie.” CJ reached her other hand for Paddy’s little carry-on bag.

“No, Mama, you’re a lady. Gentlemen help ladies, not the other way around. Papa said so.” Paddy grabbed the handle.

Her first baby was growing up, about to take his first trip alone, to visit with Derrick for the weekend.

CJ handed Paddy’s ticket folder to the gate attendant.

“Thank you, Mrs. Concannon, excuse me, Mrs. Reeves,” the woman double-checked the paper work. “Unless we get a huge influx of last minute passengers, Paddy should be alone in his row. Would you like to go on the plane with your son, get him settled?”

Before CJ could answer, Paddy spoke up.

“I’ll be okay, Mama. Remember, I’m in first grade.”

He looked so earnest. Then he smiled and she saw Danny in his face. She knelt down in front of him.

“Okay. Now, you do whatever the flight attendants on the plane tell you to do. When the plane gets to San Luis Obispo, you stay in your seat until someone takes you to Derrick. And if anything happens, you have Papa’s phone, you call us.”

“Yes, Mama.” He reached over to give her a hug. “See you Sunday night.” Then he turned and followed the airline service rep down the jet way, rolling his little bag behind him. When he reached the bend, he turned around and waved.

CJ waited in the boarding area while the others were boarded and the plane left the gate. Ten minutes later, the man at the desk told her that the plane had safely taken off and that she could leave the airport. She pulled out her phone and called Derrick to let him know that his brother was on his way.

“I’m on my way. We’ll call when I have him in my custody.”

“Remember, you have to show ID.”

“Yes, Mama,” Derrick laughed. “Now call Dad and let him know you’re on your way home.”

CJ next dialed the house, but the line was busy.

She tried again as she waited to pay the parking attendant. This time the line went unanswered. She guessed that her husband was busy with the girls and set her phone for the hands-free option. However, it did not ring on the thirty-five minute trip to Kensington.

CJ pulled into the garage and walked into the kitchen. Paul was seated at the table, but he rose as she entered the room.

“I tried to call, but the first the line was busy and then there was no answer? The girls?” She looked around, neither seeing nor hearing her daughters.

“I took Caitlin and Dansha over to Lee and Dottie’s,” Paul said as he put his arms around CJ and kissed her.

As CJ returned his embrace and his kiss, she thought again how lucky she was to have such a romantic and such a virile husband. God be thanked, they had no need of little blue pills (although she was sure that if and when that day came, neither she nor Paul would have a problem with using the help of modern medicine to maintain the sex life both of them desired.)

“Well, I think we should wait until we hear from Derrick and Paddy, so let’s just neck for a while. It shouldn’t be too much longer,” CJ moved her mouth to Paul’s ear and began to circle it with her tongue.

“Sweetheart, let’s go sit.” Paul gently moved away from her and led her into the family room. There was no good way to deliver bad news.

“CJ, I mentioned that Carol called. She waited in the office for confirmation.”

After the end of the Santos administration, Carol had stayed home for a while, but she recently returned to work and had a civil service position with the National Park Service.

“Ben Dryer is dead. There was an avalanche in Denali. Seven park rangers got caught in it. They were able to rescue four of them. Ben and two others weren’t able to make air pockets.”

Paul sat down on the couch, pulling CJ with him. He held her as she wept for the outdoorsman who had played an important part in her life.

It in no way compared to the way she cried for Danny, but Paul knew that CJ cared for Ben and that her grief was real.

He couldn’t help from thinking about his own possible death; who would be there for his CJ, to hold her as she wept for him? Derrick, of course, but Derrick would be grieving himself. Randy and Mitch, of course, and Josh Lyman and Frank Muñoz would be there for her. He made a note to make some additions to the envelope sitting in his study drawer.

But for now, he just held her and stroked her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head and she wept for her former boyfriend.

The phone rang. Paddy had arrived and had just been turned over to Derrick. The two of them were going to Derrick’s condo for a swim in the heated pool; then they would head over to Applebee’s for supper. Paul told Paddy that Mama couldn’t come to the phone right now and that she might call later. He then told Derrick about the news from Alaska and asked his older son to distract the younger boy.

Her sobs halting, CJ asked if Carol had said anything else about Ben.

“There’s a memorial service Monday. His instructions were for cremation and scattering in Yosemite, but Ben’s mother wants the body brought back home and a burial.”

“I should call Mrs. Dryer; convince her to do what Ben wanted.”

“ _Yes, please, someone talk to my mother!” Ben yelled. Outside of the actual dying part – being smothered and all – not having his wishes followed was the only bad thing about the whole mess. Ben exchanged stories about CJ with Simon, scaled a mountain on Jupiter, and took photos of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Someone told him that there was a lot of interesting flora on Neptune_.

“I think Ben’s manager is going to take care of that, sweetheart, but if you want to call - ”

“Well, maybe not, maybe I’ll just write a note. We didn’t get along all that well.”

“Whatever you think best, sweetheart.”

Paul continued to stroke her hair, continued to press kisses on that hair.

CJ’s accepted her husband’s calming efforts. She began to respond to him, at first just lightly kissing his neck. But soon, her kisses became more ardent and reached his mouth. CJ straddled Paul’s thighs, her mouth bruising his. Her hands began to reach under his knit shirt.

Paul knew that he had to act decisively or risk having to deal with his wife on either a somewhat restrictive couch or a somewhat thin carpet. He pushed her to the side and stood up, pulling her to her feet with him.

CJ threw her arms around Paul’s neck and resumed her assault on his mouth. As he put one arm under her fanny, she lifted her leg to his hip. In fifteen seconds, both his arms were under her and both her legs where wrapped around his waist. Paul prayed to the unknown saint for back problems (Maybe St. Christopher, he thought. After all, the man did carry the Christ Child.) and walked to the bedroom.

Unlike that time two years earlier, he knew what CJ wanted, what CJ needed. There was no need for her to whisper crude or earthy terms in his ear. When the time came, he held back only enough to insure that he didn’t hurt her.

Afterward, as she drifted off to sleep, encased in the comfort of his arms, her head on his chest, she murmured, “Need to send flowers.”

“It’s okay. I called Deborah. She’ll handle it for us.”

The mention of Deborah’s name, his earlier conversation with his daughter, and what had just occurred between himself and his wife, combined to bring back memories to Paul’s mind.

‘You know, Daddy, a year ago, even a few months ago, I wouldn’t have understood how you could be so understanding, so secure, in her mourning for someone in her past. You were right – well, you usually are – taking vows, making promises in front of God, our families, and our friends, **does** somehow make a difference. Listen, I’ll take care of the flowers and, if I can manage it, I’ll go to the service for CJ. Now, is there someone to take the girls for a while? Andrew Greeley talks about the deep-seated need to respond to death with the ultimate life-affirming act and if that happens, the two of you don’t need them around.”

Paul would have thought of it himself, but he was pleased at Deborah’s insight and sensitivity. Apparently, his talk with her the day before her wedding had taken root. Paul usually gave this talk to an engaged couple together, but he knew he couldn’t talk with his daughter about sex in the context of marriage with his future son-in-law in the same room, so he talked to the two of them separately. When (and he was pretty sure it was a “when” and not an “if”) Derrick found someone to marry, maybe he could do it, but not with his little girl.

Thinking back, he wasn’t sure how much he had shocked Deborah when he told her that in marriage, sex took on a new dimension for a couple. When a woman and a man pledged themselves to each other, they pledged their bodies to each other, he told her. Romance, intimacy, and pleasuring were still a vital part of the mix, and keeping those aspects alive was crucial to a successful marriage. But sex also became an avenue for many other things, such as releasing energy, dealing with anger and frustration, or facilitating an intense discussion. (“If you truly love your spouse, it’s almost impossible to be anything less than open and honest when the two of you are joined together in physical intimacy.”) He stressed that it wasn’t a matter of assuming a right but a matter giving to the other’s need.

So, when CJ’s grief yielded to amorous advances, Paul knew that although, on one hand, she was demanding sex, he also knew that she was also denying death’s attempt to conquer her spirit and that she needed the use of his body to accomplish that denial.

Paul was a normal male in love with his wife; his body and his psyche responded to her actions and he did get pleasure from giving her the hard and intense intercourse she wanted. But his primary goal was to care for her needs in the same way that she cared for his wants that weekend right before Dansha when Jerry Baker and his girlfriend tried to kill themselves.

He must have dozed, because the next thing Paul knew, he was being gently kissed awake by his wife.

“Let’s get showered, dressed, and go over for the girls,” CJ smiled and pulled on his arms.

Paul put a hand to either side of her face. “You sure, sweetheart? You’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Paul. I love you.”

There was no need to say anything else.

_Mid-afternoon, April 12, 2016; central campus, University of California, Berkeley, CA_

CJ was looking over the latest proposal for elective courses for the Philanthropic Management program. CNN was on the television, for background noise more than anything else.

The door to her office opened. “Miss CJ?”

She smiled at the sight of Cindy, who was working in CJ’s office as part of her student financial aid package. She had told Cindy several times to call her “CJ”, as the other work-study students did, but Cindy told her that “Miss CJ” was engrained in her, probably would be for the rest of her life.

“My mother’s on the phone. She says it’s important.” CJ had asked Cindy to screen her calls; she really needed to get through the proposal this afternoon.

Jessica had been working for “Road to a Better World” for over two years. Nancy had hired her right before CJ and Paul’s wedding, when Jessica decided that once Cindy graduated from high school and started college, she would need something to do with the rest of her life.

As CJ picked up the phone, she noticed that the CNN “Breaking News” slide was on the TV screen and that there was an email from them in her mailbox.

“Jessica? CJ. What’s up?”

“CJ, Helen Santos is dead,” Jessica sniffed into the phone. “Matt found her in bed when he returned from a meeting with his library commission. On first glance, it appears to be natural circumstances, but there will be an autopsy, of course. Everyone’s terribly upset, as you can imagine. Frank and Sarita have already flown out to Houston to be there for Matt.”

“Oh, God!” CJ’s eyes teared up and there was a catch in her voice. “That poor man, those kids. I really liked Helen. From what I could tell, she and Matt were doing a wonderful job with ‘Road’. Frank, Sarita, and Glen spoke highly of both of them.”

“Everyone liked them. They were so down to earth, insisted on being called by their first names, like everyone else working for the Foundation and for the various projects. They insisted on next to no Secret Service protection, even on the trips overseas, only the security provided by the foundation.”

CJ’s door opened again.

“Dr. Reeves on line two.”

“Jessica, Paul’s calling me.” CJ looked up at the TV and saw a picture of Helen and Matt, apparently from the balls at the time of Matt’s second inauguration. The woman was in a dark purple halter gown, her hair in a classic chignon. Her husband was gazing at her with total love in his eyes. “Please, will you or Nancy let me know what the plans are? I’d like to go to the services, if at all possible. Do you want to speak with Cindy?”

When Jessica answered in the affirmative, CJ put the call on hold, told Cindy to talk with her mother, and then pushed the other button.

“Hey.”

“Sweetheart, I tried your cell, but I didn’t get an answer. I just heard the news about Mrs. Santos. Are you okay?”

CJ looked at her phone. It was dead.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to recharge. I’m upset, of course, but I’m okay. I just got off the phone with Jessica. As yet, she doesn’t know much more than the basic facts, but she or Nancy will keep me informed, let me know about the plans.”

“Derrick will probably know also. Sweetheart, I know you want to go and I think you should. I’d want to be there with you, for support, but with the girls being sick -”.

Caitlin had picked up a bug in pre-school and had brought it home to Dansha. Luckily, Paddy was so far immune to the germs that had taken down his sisters. Paul and CJ had juggled their schedules for the week so that one of them could stay home with the little girls.

“I’d like to go and I’ll be okay, darling. Now I’d best go get Paddy. Do we need anything?”

“We’re running low on ginger ale; Caitlin seems to like it better than Sprite.”

“ _She gets that from me,” Danny said to Alicia as they stood in line waiting for fajitas at the “Welcome!” party for Helen Santos. “Mom always gave us ginger ale when we were sick.”_

“ _And Dansha takes after Paul. His mother was a Seven-Up person. Does Helen look a little funny to you?”_

“ _Well, surprised is more like it. After all, it was unexpected. I mean, you and I knew we were coming here. For her, one second, it was a ‘Seventh Heaven’ rerun on TV, the next second, she’s experiencing the real thing.”_

“Anything else? How about dinner?” CJ asked.

“Nothing except you and our son. I’ve got pot roast in the oven. You can get the soda at the Quick Stop. Anything else, you’d have to fight the crowds at the supermarket and I’m sure that Paddy will be anxious to get home. Listen, Dansha’s calling for me, I’d better go. See you in a bit. Love you.”

“Love you,” CJ echoed and hung up the phone.

_Later that evening_

“Just a minute, Derrick. Let me start the dishwasher.”

Paul set down the phone, pressed a couple of buttons, and, picking up the phone, left the kitchen in order to escape the noise of water rushing into the dishwasher.

“Now, you were saying?”

Paul listened as his son told him what he knew about the plans for Mrs. Santos’ funeral.

The Mass was set for Saturday morning, with a wake following the burial. The Hollis Foundation’s largest jet was being configured for more passengers than usual (“They say it would be like a whole plane set up as a first class section.”) and would be taking people from San Luis Obispo on Friday after work; the foundation had obtained a block of rooms at the Marriott at the airport. They would come back Saturday evening. Derrick would be attending. Frank Hollis told Derrick that there would be room for his parents if they wanted to come with the Foundation’s contingent. They would have to get down to Cal Poly by Friday afternoon.

“I’ll let CJ know, Derrick. She’s in with the girls right now, reading to them. But I like the idea. Since Caitlin and Dansha are sick, she’ll have to go alone, and I’d rather her be with you than flying into Houston by herself. I’m assuming she can stay with you Saturday night, and Thursday night if necessary?”

Derrick assured his father that CJ would be more than welcome to use his guest bedroom.

“Then I’ll have her call you. Paddy is standing here beside me, dying to talk with you, so I’ll hand over the phone to him. Good night, son, and thanks for calling.”

After the conversation with Derrick, it was time for Paddy to go to bed, so Paul went with the child to his room, where the two of them read together (with Paul helping Paddy to sound out the unfamiliar words). After a while, CJ came into Paddy’s room, and the two parents kissed the little boy.

Paul poured two some of Aisling’s cordial into two small snifters and motioned CJ toward the living room. They sat, looking at the lights across the bay, and sipped for a few moments in silence.

Paul told CJ of Derrick’s call.

“It’s up to you, sweetheart, but I’d feel better knowing that you were traveling with him, with friends.”

“I’ll look into flights down to the Foundation and back tomorrow. I’m too worn out to think much more about it tonight.” CJ reflected that Paul was probably as concerned about her safety when traveling as Danny was but was much less uptight about it. Or, at least, he dealt with it differently than Danny did. On one level, she knew that when Paul said something was up to her, he was really saying, “Please choose to defer to my wishes”.

CJ curled her feet up on the couch and leaned against Paul’s side. He, in turn, switched his glass to his other hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Are you sure you’re okay, CJ? I know that you weren’t nearly as close to Helen as you were to Ben, but two deaths in less than a month, it’s got to be hard on you.”

“It’s sobering, to be sure. I keep thinking of poor Matt; he adored her. And the kids, so young.”

“The two older ones are about the same age as Deborah and Derrick when we first found out about Alicia’s cancer,” Paul observed. “It will be rough on them.”

“I guess we both know what Matt is going through tonight, poor man,” CJ opined.

Paul sighed and pulled CJ into a closer embrace. He thought again of the day he lost Alicia and knew that CJ was thinking back to that day when Danny left her and the children.

Their reflection was interrupted by the phone. Paul reached over for it.

“Yes, she’s here. One moment, please. It’s Sam’s office,” he said as he handed the phone to CJ.

“Yes, I can wait,” CJ told the governor’s aide.

A few seconds later, Sam came on the line. The two of them exchanged thoughts about the day’s tragic news, then CJ listened as Sam spoke.

“Thanks Sam. It would just be me, the girls are sick, but we’ll discuss it. Okay, here he is. My love to Morgan and the kids.” She handed the phone back to Paul. “Sam wants to talk with you.”

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hi Paul. Listen, here’s the thing. Morgan and I will be flying down to Houston on Friday for Helen’s services. We’ll be staying at the same place as the Hollis folks and I was wondering if you and CJ wanted to go down with us. CJ explained that you wouldn’t be going. CJ could stay here with us Saturday night; I’m sure you’d rather not have her driving back home at night.”

“Thanks, Sam, we appreciate the offer. Could we get back with you tomorrow? Thanks, and I echo CJ’s love to your lady and your children. G’night.”

Paul turned to CJ. “So, sweetheart, what are your thoughts? To be honest, I’d rather have you go with Sam than fly down to go with the Hollis group or flying directly to Houston, but it’s up to you.”

“You’re right. I’d love to avoid dealing with a cattle car to Houston, and by the time I drove to Oakland International and did all the security stuff, I could be at Sam and Morgan’s house and then ride out to the airport with Morgan. In both cases, I’d have to spend Saturday night away from here as well as Friday. And, not for nothing, but the cost of driving back and forth to Sacramento is less than round trip fare between here and San Luis Obispo. And it’s interstate all the way.”

“ _Damn,” Danny said to Brianna. “He gives her a lot more rope than I would. He should have just told her she had to go with Sam and Morgan; and he should drive her up to Sacramento and pick her up on Sunday!”_

“ _Ah, Danny, you always were a bit old-fashioned, weren’t you? He got the same result, her going with Sam, but he didn’t feel the need to exert his ego about it. An’ as for getting’ to Sacramento, what about the wee ailing girls? They need to be home in their beds, wi’ lots of rest and liquids, not being bundled in a car for three hours up there an’ back.”_

“Shall we call back now?” Paul started to reach for the phone.

“Tomorrow should be fine,” CJ answered with a yawn and a smile. “It’s been an exhausting day.”

She stood up and pulled on Paul’s hand.

“I’ll go check on the kids; why don’t you lock up?”

Paddy wanted a drink of water and the vaporizer in the girls’ room required refilling. When she entered the master bath, Paul was just finishing up at the commode. He lowered the seat, absent-mindedly ran a washcloth over his genitals, and washed his hands at his basin while CJ brushed her teeth.

CJ turned her back to Paul and lifted her hair; he unzipped her dress, lightly kissed the top of her spinal cord, and left the bathroom, dropping his underwear in the hamper.

Two minutes later, she was dropping her things in the hamper and walking across the bedroom, the moon lighting her path to the bed.

CJ slipped into the bed and into her husband’s arms.

Their kiss was at first gentle, but deepened as his hand ran down her back and caressed the curve of her hip. As she felt him harden against her, her hand duplicated his actions; then she reached between his buttocks to tease his testicles from behind.

Paul sighed in satisfaction as he transferred his mouth to the base of her throat, transferred his hand to her breast, and pushed his leg between hers.

When he first touched her at the joining of her legs, Paul had intended merely to make sure that she was moist enough to receive him. However, CJ made a sound which he interpreted as “I’d like more than one tonight”, so he played with her folds and her center until her moans indicated that he should press the base of his palm hard against the throbbing little core while his fingers danced on the thin membrane of skin at the base of her opening.

CJ had barely finished cresting when Paul came over her and buried himself inside her. They moved together as one, knowing how to bring each other to fulfillment. Paul waited until CJ started again before letting go, before increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He grabbed both her buttocks as he exploded, then pulled her with him as he turned on his side. He stroked the side of her face as she kissed his chest between little gasps.

CJ fell into sleep before he did.

Alicia had suffered from what she called “twitchy legs”, and usually turned on her side, snuggling back into his body, soon after climax. Paul knew without asking that CJ and Danny also spooned. By unspoken agreement, it was a position that Paul and CJ avoided with each other. He usually stayed on his back; she slept with her head on his chest, under his arm.

But there were benefits.

Their legs remained intertwined. Back when they were in school together, in the first months after they became intimate, CJ told him, her face turning a lovely shade of rose, that she liked the feel of him remaining inside her even as he grew flaccid. He also enjoyed the feeling of being inside her even as he became more detumnescent; in full repose he was large enough that if they did not move, they would remain joined, sometimes even until morning. They had resumed the practice with their marriage.

It was quiet, loving, caring sex; a calming end to a troublesome day. “Just as addictive as a sleeping pill, but a lot nicer” was the way CJ described it six months into their marriage, right before they found out about Dansha. It was also the same night that she told him he didn’t need to shower every night; when she told him that sometimes, she liked the combination of cologne, mild sweat, “the maleness” that teased at her nostrils at night. So, unless either of them felt particularly grubby, or particularly romantic, nighttime showers ceased. But he did continue to wash one particular part of his body; he felt it important. She took note and began a similar practice.

It was another aspect of what he had tried to tell Deborah and Tom, another way that husband and wife gave themselves to each other.

But she would be leaving him for two nights later in the week. Tomorrow, and definitely on Thursday night, he needed to employ more romance in their lovemaking. CJ had to go to Helen Santos’ funeral knowing that she was adored, worshiped, and desired. Paul didn’t have any ominous premonitions about CJ’s travels, but today’s events brought home the fact that you never know - .

The next morning, after Paul took Paddy to school and went to teach his seminar, CJ called Sam’s office and coordinated schedules. She called Bonnie to make sure she had a room in the Hollis block even though she wouldn’t be traveling on the Hollis jet. Bonnie told her that the preliminary autopsy results had been released; apparently Helen had a congenital heart defect that had gone undiagnosed for all these years. “Matt has appointments for Peter, Miranda, and Rachel this afternoon; they’ll probably have extensive tests done in the next few weeks,” Bonnie told her.

Paul called Derrick to let him know that CJ would be travelling with the governor.

“But I would appreciate it if you would look out for her while she’s in Houston. It’s going to bring back memories.”

Derrick reassured his father that he would take care of his stepmother.

“Dad, will you be okay? It’s got to be bringing back memories for you, too.”

“It is, but I’m aware of it. This is the first time for CJ; the first time, after Danny, seeing someone you know, someone close to you, lose a spouse. She may not realize that it will affect her, but I don’t think I should put the idea in her head.”

_8:30 AM, PDT, Friday, April 15, 2016_

“Be good girls for Papa. I love you.”

CJ kissed Caitlin and Dansha. The two little girls were starting to feel better, but the flu bug was still weakening their bodies. They still wanted to stay in their beds most of the time.

Earlier, when Amy Marshall stopped by to take Paddy to school, the little boy gave his mother a big hug and told her that he would help his father take care of his sisters.

“Don’t worry about us, Mama. We’ll be okay.”

CJ told her son that she knew that he would be a big help to his father and that the four of them would be okay, but that mothers always worried.

Paul walked CJ to the Camry and made a final visual inspection of the car. He helped her into the driver’s seat and closed the door. Paul kissed her through the open window, then told her to drive carefully, to call him when she got to Sacramento, or if she ran into any trouble or delays on the way. He told her that he loved her beyond imagination, that he would see her on Sunday, and then gently ordered her to lock the door and close the window.

As she drove to Sacramento, CJ reveled in the memory of the previous night. She could not begin to count the number of kisses that had been planted on her face, her throat, her breast, her stomach. Nor could she count the kisses placed on her back after she had been turned over and possessed with deliberate but gentle passion, safe between the mattress and the man.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Paul had sighed as he released himself inside her. CJ, in turn, was still descending from the heights to which he had raised her before giving into his own need.

“Okay, pay attention to the road,” CJ told herself. “Let’s postpone this reminiscing until tonight.”

The trip was uneventful and CJ arrived at Sam and Morgan’s place by 11:30. She called Paul to let him know that she had arrived safely and said that she would call later from Houston. They were going to leave Sacramento at 2:00, and arrive in Houston about 6:30, Paul’s time. Right now, she said, she and Morgan were going to have lunch.

Later that evening, CJ called home. She talked with Paddy, Caitlin, and Dansha, promising to bring them something from her trip. Paddy told her about the neat little bats that his class saw in school that day. Thankfully, he didn’t ask for a pet bat.

Paul told CJ that so far, everything was going smoothly. Dottie had come over to sit with the girls when it was time to go pick up Paddy at school. The four of them had chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese for supper. The girls’ appetites were returning. The four of them had been watching a Muppets DVD, all curled up on the couch, when CJ called.

CJ told Paul that in a few minutes, she would be having dinner with the Seaborns, Josh and Donna, Rick and Ginger, Margaret and John Hoynes, Bonnie, Nancy, the Hollis’, “and Derrick, of course.” President and Mrs. Bartlet would be coming in later that evening. Haffley’s wife and the Vice-president would be arriving in the morning, before the services.

The Mass would be at 11:00, with burial and a wake to follow. Josh, John Hoynes, Helen’s brother, Matt’s brothers, and his sister’s husband would be pallbearers. Sam’s plane was scheduled to leave Houston at 7:00, and they should be back in Sacramento by 10:00.

“Give everyone my regards, and my special prayers and thoughts to Matt, sweetheart. Enjoy dinner and remember to lock your door.”

_11:10 AM CDT, Saturday April 16, 2016; Houston TX_

Bitter memory hit CJ with the force of an F2 tornado.

They had just positioned Helen’s casket at the foot of the altar and covered it with the pall when everything about Danny’s death and Danny’s funeral came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

CJ’s shoulders shook as she tried to fight back the tears. Then she felt an arm come around her, felt a couple of tissues being pressed into her hands.

“Dad said that it might hit you hard, this first time. He asked me to watch out for you. Do you mind?”

The care and concern reflected in Derrick’s face reminded CJ so much of Paul.

“You are so much like him,” CJ smiled at Derrick through her tears. “Somewhere out there, one very lucky woman is waiting for you to find her.”

After the Mass and burial, there was a reception at one of the hotels. It was CJ’s first chance to speak with the grieving former president.

“I can’t say that I know exactly how you feel, but I do know what it is like to lose a spouse. And Paul knows what it’s like to lose a wife. So the two of us aren’t going to let you alone; we’re going to be checking up on you.

“If Paul were here, and, except for the kids, he would be, he would tell you that no one has the right to tell you how to mourn. Your only obligation is to your children.”

CJ and Donna spent a good half-hour with Abbey Bartlet. The former First Lady had pictures of the grandchildren.

“Here’s Zoey and Charlie’s little girl, named after Charlie’s mother and me. Only two and a half and she’s already playing ‘doctor’ with her dolls. Don’t tell anyone else, but Zoey’s pregnant again.

“Here’s a picture of Annie and her partner, Celeste. Annie’s had several chorus parts on Broadway and she’s understudying Mabel in the latest revival of ‘Pirates of Penzance.’ Doug’s finally accepted her sexual preference, thank God.

“Gus was accepted at Dartmouth, Cornell, and Notre Dame. Three guesses where he’s going. I don’t think I’ve seen Jed this happy since Zoey got married.

“And here’s Ellie’s kids. Thank God, they look like her and not like Vic, but if you quote me, I’ll deny ever having said it.”

All the while she was talking, Abbey’s eyes were wandering. CJ followed Abbey’s gaze; she was keeping her husband in her line of sight.

“Ma’am, how is the President?” CJ asked.

“As far as I know, Haffley is in good health.”

“Mrs. Bartlet,” Donna said, “you know who CJ meant.”

“Well, he still has more good days than bad, but the bad days are coming more frequently.” Abbey’s shoulders sagged as she shared her news with CJ and Donna.

“He seems fine today,” Donna observed.

“He rested all day yesterday and this morning,” Abbey said. “He said he had to be strong for Matt, poor man.”

“If I’m not too bold, how bad is ‘bad’, Abbey?” CJ asked.

“At best, he needs two canes. At worst, he’s in a chair. It will be long and messy, but we have each other.

“But enough of me and us. Donna, tell me about your political aspirations. And CJ, I’m so glad you’re pursuing the PhD. Remember that weekend of the library dedication when I told you to go for it?”

Soon it was time for farewells and limousine rides to the airport.

CJ sought out her stepson.

“Thank you for being there with me, Derrick,” she kissed the young man and responded to his hug. “And thanks for helping me with the gifts for the kids in the hotel shop last night. They’re too young to understand that this wasn’t a pleasure trip.”

_12:15 PM, Sunday, April 17, 2016; Kensington, CA_

“Yay! Mama’s home!”

Paddy was looking at the living room window when he saw the car pull into the driveway. He ran into the kitchen and opened the door to the garage just as CJ stepped out of the car.

CJ walked into the kitchen holding Paddy in her arms. Then, feeling the tug of four little hands on her slacks, she knelt down and gathered her three children to her.

“Love Mama,” Dansha slobbered a big kiss on CJ’s cheek.

“Me, too,” said Caitlin. “Bring present?”

“Isn’t having Mama home present enough?”

CJ looked up at her husband’s smiling face. He pulled the children from her then helped her to her feet.

“Hi,” CJ said as she hugged Paul. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Paul whispered into her neck.

CJ felt him stirring against her hip and looked at him.

Just before he pulled away from her body, he ran a hand down her back, lingering for a second or two on her posterior. The word was spoken very low and in a very hoarse voice.

“Later.”

_That night._

Paul traced his finger along the neckline of CJ’s negligee. She squirmed in his lap as he lifted her breast from the garment and pressed his lips against the creamy flesh. CJ’s hands clutched at Paul’s head as the hand moved from breast to stomach. She sighed and his hand moved even further down her body. As he teased her through the silk, she could feel him stirring against her fanny.

“I gather you weren’t planning on getting much sleep tonight,” CJ giggled into her husband’s ear.

“Actually, I was,” he smiled in reply.

“Oh?”

“I intend to make extremely intense love with you for about fifteen or twenty minutes and then get a good seven hours of deep sleep.” Paul accentuated his statement with a movement against her core that made her arc off his lap.

“But I’ve missed you so much.”

“Then it’s a good thing that Caitlin and Dansha are well enough for daycare tomorrow. We have cinnamon rolls and whipped cream for the hot chocolate in the refrigerator. Once I take Paddy to school and drop off the girls, I’ll be getting back here as fast as the speed limit permits. I shall expect to find you in bed, and in nothing else.”

“That sounds very nice,” CJ replied, “but why do I have to wait?”

“You don’t. The fifteen minutes starts right now.” He pushed CJ to her feet, stood up, upended her over his shoulder, and carried her to the bed.

_6:00 PM PDT, Monday, May 20, 2016_

Paul heard the kitchen door open, looked up from his scholarly journal, and smiled as CJ stepped into the room.

“Hi, sweetheart. I take it your meeting with the Dean went longer than you thought?”

CJ danced around the kitchen.

“I got an A plu-us, I got an A plu-us.”

She kissed her husband, who tried to grab her but failed, and continued dancing around the room.

“I got an A plu-us, I got an A plu-us.”

The second time, Paul managed to grab her and pull her onto his lap.

“I wish I had something nicer than lasagna baking in the oven to celebrate your grade. That’s wonderful, sweetheart.” Having captured his wife, Paul proceeded to kiss her properly.

“Mama!” Paddy ran into the kitchen. “What about this kind? Oops, excuse me.”

Paddy remembered what Derrick said about giving Mama and Papa their “privacy” even if the two of them were out in the regular parts of the house when they were kissing and hugging. For the past two months, whenever Paddy asked about getting a dog, instead of being told that first Caitlin and then Dansha was too little, he was told that he had to prove himself responsible enough to help take care of a pet. So Paddy was trying very hard to do things that would make Mama and Papa see that he was a big kid, almost in second grade, and not a little boy like he was before he started “real school”. He helped Caitlin pick up her toys and (almost) never complained about getting into bed at the proper time. When he asked Derrick for some pointers, his older brother told him to show lots of “consideration” for everyone in the family.

When he asked Derrick about Mama and Papa kissing and hugging all the time, Derrick said that it was fun with the “right person”. Derrick said that he was looking for his “right person” and hoped to find her soon, just like Deborah found Tom. And, yes, if he found the right girl, he might have to move even further away, like Deborah did, but for now, he was hoping to find her in San Luis Obispo. However, God sometime worked in funny ways, so you never know.

Paddy told Derrick that he already found his “right person”, but that he and Maggie didn’t do all that “kissing and hugging” stuff. Of course, they did kiss and hug hello and good-bye, or if one of them was really sad, like when Daddy had to go to heaven, or hurt, like when Dickie called Maggie a “spic”. But the time they tried to just sit there and kiss and hug, they decided it wasn’t nearly as much fun as playing Go Fish or even watching PBS.

Derrick laughed at first, then started asking questions about what else Paddy and Maggie might have tried out, things they might have seen grownups do together. But when Derrick asked about putting their hands inside their clothes, Paddy asked him why in the world someone would want to do **that** , and Derrick dropped the subject.

Everyone told Paddy that when he was a grownup, he would understand about kissing and hugging and putting hands in special places and Paddy believed them. He was just glad he didn’t have to like all that right now.

Paddy started to leave the kitchen, but Papa just laughed, said something about “timing”, and asked Paddy what he wanted to show them.

“This one looks like Pistol.” Paddy showed them the picture in the paper of the dog under the caption “Will you be my forever family?”

CJ and Paul looked at the paper and then looked at each other. They had already decided to get a dog for Paddy’s birthday next month. They knew they would get a rescue dog from the shelter and that they would get a dog that was already housebroken and past puppyhood.

“I bet Daddy wants me to have him.”

“ _That’s why I made sure that the paper fell open to that page, son,” Danny whispered to the little boy. Then he looked at CJ and Paul and raised his voice._

“ _Go for it.”_

CJ and Paul looked at each other, realized that they had both heard the same thing, and smiled.

Paul looked again at the picture in the paper.

“Well, it’s a her, not a him. Her name is Jasmine. It’s too late to go there today, by the time we would get there, they would be closed; we can go tomorrow after school. But Paddy, when they put these pictures in the paper, sometimes they get adopted very quickly. You need to be prepared if someone else had already adopted her.”

“Could we phone them and see? Call dibs on her?”

Paddy’s face was so serious. Paul agreed to call the shelter. CJ went to check on Caitlin and Dansha.

Jasmine was still available, Paul was told. Yes, he could put a twenty-four hour “hold” on the dog. They would need a credit card number. In fact, the shelter would prefer to send someone to the house with the dog, to see how she interacted with the family and to inspect the premises. A dog like Jasmine would need a fenced yard. Good, you already have one. There’s a pool? The shelter would want them to have a warning system, something that alerts you if anyone or anything falls in. You already have it? Very good.

Paul hung up as CJ came into the kitchen carrying Dansha and holding Caitlin’s hand. He brought her up to speed on the canine situation. He and CJ could both be home by 3:30 tomorrow.

“Paddy, if they let us adopt Jasmine, this will be an early birthday present for you. You’ll remember that next month, won’t you, and not ask us for something else?” CJ looked at the little boy as she set Dansha in her high chair.

“Yes, Mama. Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa. Can I can Derrick and tell him?”

“Why don’t we make sure that they let us have her first, okay?”

After the children were bathed, read to, and put to bed, CJ and Paul were relaxing in the hot tub. CJ was talking about her dissertation, anxious to get the outline approved and to start writing, wanting to get her PhD in December.

“Sweetheart, give it the time it needs. The ceremony will be just as nice next May as in December; nicer, maybe.”

“It would be just your luck that Deborah and I will be getting hooded and degreed at the same time. You’re an amazing man, Paul, but I don’t think you have powers of bilocation,” CJ laughed and took a sip from her wine glass.

“Well, to have two very special women in my life achieve this milestone, I’d do my best to develop them.” Paul reached over and kissed her.

“So, we’re about to add a fourth child to the household,” CJ said.

“A child with four legs and a fur coat. Second thoughts?”

“Not really, not after Danny – you heard it, too?” CJ looked at her husband.

“Yes.”

“Then it will be fine.”

_Danny hugged Pistol. His son was about to begin one of the most wonderful experiences of his young life._

CJ stood up and held out her hand to Paul. He smiled and followed suit.

_Seventy-two hours later_

Paul came into the bedroom, saw CJ sitting at her laptop in the alcove that served as her home office, walked up behind her, and kissed the back of her neck.

“Well, the dog bed for Paddy’s room was a waste of money. Jasmine’s curled around our son’s feet.”

“We can take it up to Albion when we go next month. Look, Toby sent a picture of Alexis.” CJ opened the attachment. “She’s getting big, eight months already.”

“She’s the image of Andy, isn’t she?”

The phone rang just as the CNN Breaking News email popped up in CJ’s In box. Paul had a horrible sense of _déjà vu_. His grandmother always said that things came in threes, and with Ben’s death, followed by the Santos tragedy, he was afraid as he picked up the phone.

“Paul, this is Margaret Hoynes. Debbie, Carol, and I are calling everyone. Abbey Bartlet died an hour ago; drunk driver.” Paul heard CJ gasp and he walked over to the desk to put an arm around her. “We’ve got a block of rooms at the Sheraton Four Points in Manchester.”

“I understand. Listen, let me give you a credit card number, put us down for a queen or a king.”

Margaret took down the details. “Listen, Paul, things are going to get crowded and hectic. If you can find someone to take care of the kids, it’d be better without them, but if push comes to shove, we’ll set up some sort of nursery situation.”

“CJ’s sister-in-law usually comes through for us. Who should I call when we have details about our trip?”

“Debbie’s getting a bank of phone numbers set up. There’s actually a federal agency that helps with all this. Liz and Donna used it for Mrs. Santos.

“I’ve got others to call. My love to CJ.”

“Thanks, Margaret. I guess we’ll be seeing you and John in New Hampshire.”

“Count on it. A sad reunion.”

Paul put down the phone and pulled CJ up and into his arms. He stroked her hair as she wept softly against his shoulder.

“She was my matron of honor, with Danny. When we were waiting for the biopsies and everything, the two of them were there for me. I need (gulp) to get up there as (gulp) soon as I can.”

“I know, sweetheart. Let’s call Gina and see if she can come down tomorrow.”

“You’re coming with me?” CJ asked.

The phone rang again. Paul noted that the Caller ID indicated that Derrick was the caller.

“Hi there.”

“Hey, Dad.”

CJ broke away and walked to the other side of the room.

“I’m going to try Gina.”

“Thank you for calling, son. We’re in shock. CJ’s devastated, of course. Right now, she’s trying to reach her sister-in-law. The Bartlets are a second family to her, Abbey is, was both a friend and a mother. She has to be there for the President and their duaghters, and I have to be there for her.”

“Damn, the line’s busy, and Randy refuses to get Call Waiting, says it’s rude,” CJ closed her phone, then reopened it and started punching keys a second time.

“That’s why I’m calling, Dad,” Derrick said. “As soon as I heard, I called Jamie, told her my family would need me, and she said ‘Go.’ As soon as I finish throwing some things into a bag and get gas, I’ll be on my way. I’m assuming you haven’t changed the codes for the locks and the alarms.”

“Derrick, the weekend is coming up; you must have plans,” Paul protested as CJ hung up again in frustration.

“To clean my refrigerator, work on a brief, and use the pool. I can do all that there, if your fridge needs cleaning, that is,” Derrick laughed.

“You’re sure you want to, and it’s okay with your boss?”

“Yes, and yes. I can do my work from there; remember, the CompuPod folks wrote the book on telecommuting. CJ needs to be in New Hampshire for the Bartlets; you need to be there for CJ. I need to be in Kensington for my family.”

“Well, we’d deeply appreciate it, but why come right now? Wait until daylight,” Paul suggested.

“I’m not tired, and if I get there tonight, you might be able to get an earlier flight. I’ll be as quiet as I can when I get there. Love you, Dad. Kiss Mama for me.”

Paul told CJ of Derrick’s plans.

“That’s sweet of him. Maybe we should go ahead and look at flights?”

They discussed the various options (flying out of Oakland or San Francisco, flying to Boston or Manchester) and checked the flights on the web. CJ called the airline with the non-stop flights between Oakland and Boston, explained the situation, and got two seats on the light leaving tomorrow morning with open return flights. With the time changes, they would arrive in Boston in the early evening, but, God willing, with enough daylight to drive the hour or so to Manchester, so she reserved a car for them.

There were phone calls from the others. Sam and Morgan wouldn’t be able to go until Sunday. Josh and Donna were driving up tomorrow, taking Carol and David with them. Bonnie and Nancy were traveling together; their husbands would not be able to attend. Rick and Ginger were planning to arrive early Saturday morning. Haffley actually authorized a plane for Ellie, Vic, and their kids.

“Sweetheart, come to bed.” Paul patted the mattress beside him. “It’s been a rough day.”

CJ lay down against Paul’s shoulder.

“Thank you for coming with me,” she said.

“Where else would I be?”

CJ moved closer and felt her husband stirring against her. She shifted her body, put one leg over her husband’s groin, and kissed his mouth.

“CJ, you don’t have to make love with me tonight. I know you’re upset.” He tried to pull away from her.

But as she had done three other times in their marriage, CJ merely kissed him again. “So this will be one of those times we talked about. Let me take care of you.”

Afterward, Paul held her as she slept. Although he was tired, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until Derrick arrived. Doze, yes, but sleep, no.

Paul remembered the first time he had reached for CJ only to sense that she wasn’t as interested as he was. He backed off, only to have her tell him that every once in a while, there would be times like these. CJ proceeded to kiss and caress him, receive him inside her with love, to give him the release he desired. She told him that even if she didn’t climax, it felt good.

Then there were the two times when it was she who was needy beyond his ability to take care of those needs. Those times, it was he who provided release, his fingers filling her while his mouth caressed her core.

Yes, he had told his daughter and his son-in-law, as he had told many other couples, about the complexity of sex in marriage. And, dozing off, he thanked God for the gift of experiencing that complexity with two wonderful women.

In the manner common to parents, Paul woke three minutes before he heard Derrick’s car pull into the drive. He met his son at the door, then locked up again as they both fell into sleep until morning.

_Saturday, May 21, 2016_ ; _Awasiwi Odanack Farm, NH_

Paul turned the page of his Bible as he turned the corner of the barn. Then he stopped and looked up at the sound of the voices.

Jed Bartlet and Matt Santos were sitting on a bale of hay. They were obviously deep in conversation, sharing their grief.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Paul started to turn around, not wishing to intrude on the two widowers.

“No, please stay,” President Bartlet said. Matt Santos nodded in agreement.

“I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for both of you,” Paul said. “I’m sure you’ve heard those words so many times, but there’s not much else I know to say.”

“Thank you for not telling us that this is somehow part of God’s plan. If I hear that one more time, I think I’ll plead justifiable homicide when I’m tried for killing the speaker,” Jed said.

“Believe me, I felt the same way ten years ago, when well-meaning people were saying the same thing to me. I can’t serve a God who would actively plan such horrible events, to rob someone of a spouse’s presence in life.”

“That’s right, you’ve been through this,” Matt said. “How do we manage to deal with it? How did you deal with it? And if it’s not part of God’s plan, why does He let it happen?”

“Not as well as I could have, I’m afraid. I ran to the other side of the world. I thank God every day for Alicia’s sister and her husband, for taking care of my kids for me. I thank God for two wonderful kids who somehow managed to understand, to love me in spite of my not being there, and to grow up into two wonderful human beings, to be real tributes to their mother.

“However, even in doing so, I learned important lessons. I learned that you best preach the good news of God by taking care of his creation – human, animal, vegetable, and mineral – so I’m not sure I would do anything differently.

“I’m not sure if God lets it happen. I think that God has chosen to put limits on His omnipotence. But when horrible things happen, He will sometimes open a window. Witness the lessons I learned in Asia. Witness the happiness that CJ and I have found with each other and the wonder that is Dansha. When Danny was dying, he told me how he and CJ came together. He said that when he had bared his soul to CJ, she asked to wait until after the end of your term, President Bartlet. But when Leo McGarry died, she came to him in grief and the two of them assuaged their grief in intimacy. CJ’s request to wait until January 20th was forgotten. Danny thought that if he and CJ had not been together for ten weeks when you, Matt, tried to pull her into your administration, she would have felt duty bound to sacrifice her own happiness. Now Danny would never have wished death on Leo, but he did feel that Leo’s death caused CJ to see the light, as it were.”

“For me, I think that I couldn’t go on if it weren’t for the kids,” Matt said. “I need them, the visible signs of the love Helen and I shared, as much as they need me.”

“My children are grown, of course,” Jed added. “For me, I know that I have to make sure that none of them change their lives for me. Liz is already talking about moving here to ‘take are of me’, as she puts it. Liz needs to continue with her new life. The kids are grown, and she’s still young. Neither she, Ellie, nor Zoey made any promises to me concerning ‘in sickness and in health.’ I don’t know how I’m going to do this” he pointed to the two canes that had come to symbolize his Multiple Sclerosis, “but I’ll have to find some way.”

“ _It’s heartbreaking.” Alicia said as she buried her head against Danny’s shoulder._

“ _I know.”_

_The two of them stood there, among many others, watching, as Abbey Bartlet pleaded._

“ _It’s not for myself. ‘Thy will be done’ and all that. But Jed needs me so much. He said that he could handle whatever came as long as I was there to be with him, to help him, to hold his hand. I’m so afraid that without me, he won’t be able to bear it, that he might succumb, and that he won’t be here with me. Please, let me go back!” She fell to her knees, begging._

_But They only smiled at her, told her that They loved her._

“ _And if he did, do you really think that my Boy would hold that against him?” Mariah asked the grieving soul at Their feet. She helped Abbey to her feet._

“ _Abbey, come with me.”_

_Helen Santos held out her arms and the two former First Ladies wept in each other’s arms._

“There are ways for your daughters to care for you without sacrificing their lives,” Paul said. “And I know that CJ thinks of you as a father, that Sam and Josh think of you as a father. There are so many people that will have your back in the time to come.

“And not today, not next month, or even next year, you need to be open to the possibility of new love in your life. I know,” Paul laughed as both men began to make sounds of protest, “I felt the same way. And if Danny hadn’t passed, I might still feel the same way. I’m not telling you to go looking for another love in your lives, just, when the time is right, to be open to the possibility.”

“Matt, maybe,” Jed said, “but not me. You know, if I weren’t sick, I’d seriously consider ordination.”

“The other thing is, don’t do anything drastic for about a year. Don’t sell the farm, or the house,” Paul looked at Matt.

“But it’s so hard, to be there everyday,” Matt said. “I was thinking that once the school year ended, we’d move to San Luis Obispo. I can’t give up the job, Helen loved it so much.”

“Rent there, but hold off on selling your place in Houston. The two of you need time.”

_Sun_ _day, May 22, 2016_

CJ felt the vibration of her phone against her waist and reached for it. The display showed their home number.

“Hello?”

“Mama?”

“Paddy? What’s the matter?”

Paul looked up at the exchange, concern on his face. “Speaker,” he said as the two of them moved away from the group that was assembling the programs for Tuesday’s services for Abbey.

“Derrick won’t let me in the pool or watch TV. I have to stay in my room for the rest of the day.”

“Paddy.”

“Yes, Papa?”

“Paddy, go get Derrick for me.”

When Derrick came to the phone, Paul explained that Paddy was complaining and asked Derrick to put the house phone on speaker.

“Paddy, why is Derrick putting you in time out?” CJ asked.

“I was just playing with the ball. I didn’t mean to knock over the plants.”

“Is that all, Paddy?” Paul knew that Derrick wouldn’t react to a simple accident.

“We – el – ell.”

“Well, what?” CJ demanded.

“He did tell me to stop throwing the ball right next to all the plants.”

“And you didn’t stop, did you?” Paul stated.

“No, sir.”

“How many times did he ask you, Paddy?” CJ asked her son.

“Maybe three?” Paddy’s voice turned hesitant.

“Padraic Talmadge Concannon!”

Maybe calling Mama to get her to overrule Derrick wasn’t a good idea after all.

Then Papa spoke in his “serious discussion” voice.

“So, you disobeyed your brother, who came home to take care of you and your sisters while Mama and I had to go away and then you violated your time out and called your mother to get her to stop your time out. Mama and everyone here are real sad because Grandma Abbey died and went to heaven, but first, you didn’t listen to Derrick, like we asked you to and like you said you would; second, you damaged Mama’s plants; third, you violated your time out by leaving your room without permission; fourth, you made a phone call without permission even though it wasn’t an emergency; and last, you disturbed Mama when she was trying to help Grandpa Jed and everyone else up here.”

Paul looked down at the note CJ handed him (“No aquarium tomorrow.”) He nodded his head in agreement.

Paddy began to realize that maybe he was in even bigger trouble.

“But I didn’t really hurt the plants, except maybe they lost some flowers. Once they got picked up, they were okay.”

“That doesn’t matter. So, here’s what we’ve decided. Your Mama and I are extending your time out. Tomorrow after lunch, when the rest of your class goes on the field trip, Derrick is going to pick you up and bring you back home. You will have to stay in your room until 4:00.”

They heard the beginnings of protest over the phone, but it quickly stopped. Paddy knew that there was no questioning Mama and Papa at a time like this.

“Now apologize to your brother for not respecting his authority and go to your room,” CJ said.

After Paddy had followed orders, the three adults continued their conversation. Derrick told them that the little girls were doing okay, and that, really, except for that one incident, Paddy had been behaving also. All in all, things were going smoothly, except that Jasmine was moping and whining because Paddy wasn’t coming out of his room to play with her, so Derrick had to amuse the dog as well as keep an eye on Caitlin and Dansha. He had planned to take everyone to Pizza Hut for dinner, but now he was going to have to make dinner.

“So I end up punishing myself as well,” Derrick laughed. “Dad, this is probably only the first of many times for me to say this, but I’m sorry for everything I put you and Mom through.”

“Well, they say that grandchildren are the revenge you get for the grief your kids caused you, so I guess I’m getting an early taste. And Derrick, thank you again for coming up, for helping us.”

After they hung up, CJ and Paul talked about the incident.

“Can you believe the nerve of that kid,” CJ sputtered, “thinking I would countermand Derrick.”

“I think this is the first time Derrick’s had to play the heavy with Paddy. You know, I was tempted to tell Derrick to give Paddy a spank, but I figured it would traumatize Derrick way more than it would make an impression on Paddy.”

“ _Well, it sure doesn’t traumatize me!” Danny reached down with his hand._

Paddy was lying on his stomach when he felt something brush against his butt. He knew he had made a bunch of mistakes today. Derrick was only trying to take care of him and his sisters and Paddy should have accepted his time out like a big kid. Even though Papa didn’t say anything about reparations, as soon as he got the chance, he was going to buy Derrick a candy bar.

Paddy put his arm around Pistol. He had been spending much more time with Jasmine the last few days, but now he couldn’t play with her. Paddy was glad that he still had the stuffed dog Daddy had given him, even though some of the other boys at school would probably make fun of him if they knew about Pistol.

“I still love you,” he whispered to the little toy dog.

Well, as long as he had to stay in his room for the rest of the day, he might as well look at the books that Aunt Erin had sent him. They were books that she and Daddy read when they were kids.

_Tuesday, May 24, 2016_

“A reading from the book of Proverbs.”

CJ looked up as Liz began the first reading. She remembered the Valentine’s Day seven years ago, when Danny read the same selection, his face fixed on hers.

The funeral Mass had started with the pallbearers – Josh, Sam, Toby, John Hoynes, Ed, and Larry – escorting the coffin bearing Abigail Barrington Bartlet down the aisle of the church. Some people expressed surprise that Charlie, Vic, and Gus were not pallbearers. However, the three of them had decided that they would rather be sitting with their wives and mother, respectively. Abbey’s nephews also decided that they would rather sit and comfort their parents.

The next thing CJ knew, it was time for Communion. Apparently, she had been lost in thought, remembering other services – her mother’s, Mrs. Landingham’s, Simon’s, Leo’s, her father’s, and then Danny’s. She was crying softly and Paul had an arm around her. His other hand was clasped over the two of hers in her lap.

It was time for her pew to approach the altar. Paul stepped out first and then stepped back, as he usually did, to let her pass. But instead of returning to the pew, he followed her to the altar. After she had received the Host, she heard the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric, and knew that her husband had crossed his arms over his chest and had bowed his head in order to be blessed by the priest. Jed Bartlet could not know, and might not even care, that Paul had chosen Abbey’s funeral to take this step with her for the first time. As she took the cup from the deacon, she could feel Paul’s presence behind her, ready to repeat the act.

Back in the pew, she pressed her hands over Paul’s. “Since you chose to take Danny and Alicia,” she prayed to God, “thank you for giving us a second chance.”

Later that evening, after the burial and the reception, after Abbey’s husband, daughters, sons-in-law, and grandchildren had returned to the farm to begin their lives without her love, her skill, and her caring, the West Wing friends gathered at the Four Points, in the Seaborn suite.

Between their group and the Bartlet relatives from out of the area, they had been quite crowded. Bonnie and Nancy had to share a room, as did Ed and Larry. The Santos children were among the few children, other than the Bartlet grandchildren, who had come to New Hampshire. There was no way that Matt was going to leave them alone so soon after their own mother’s death. However, they did not attend any of the funeral events. Matt’s mother came with them and she kept Peter, Miranda, and Rachel occupied when their father wasn’t with them.

At one point, after joking about their room situation, Ed mentioned that at least they weren’t staying in the local “no tell motel” like most of the press. Katie and Chris had rooms with mirrors on the ceiling and red velvet out the yin-yang.

“Danny would have loved it!” CJ exclaimed.

“ _Better a mirror on the ceiling than a tarantula,” Danny told Abbey. “I stayed in some pretty dicey places myself."_

_The former First Lady was feeling a little better, had even come to her own wake in the Rosette Nebula. Delores Landingham offered her a cookie to go with her Bailey’s._

“Did you hear what happened to Mark?” Josh asked. “There was a mix up with the keys and about 11:30 last night, he walks into his room and there’s some girl in nothing but a candy thong lying on his bed. She was supposed to be a ‘present’ for some kid who just turned twenty-one.”

"How did he know it was made of candy?" Kate wondered.

Donna and CJ told the gang about Abbey's birthday, when the two of them, Abbey, and Amy got drunk in the residence. Debbie talked about arranging personal down time for the President and his wife. It seemed that everyone had a special memory of Abbey. 

"She was so special," Sam said. "A national treasure. But she could be a real iron lady if she wanted to be. If she felt that she or those dear to her were being wronged, he let you know it."

Most of the gang – Josh and Donna, Sam and Morgan, Carol and David, Ed, Larry, the Santos contingent – were leaving the next day. Margaret would be staying for a week in order to help Debbie with the aftermath of Abbey’s passing. CJ and Paul would be leaving on Thursday, as were Bonnie and Nancy, Toby and Andy, and Rick and Ginger.

Ginger let them know that the reunion this year would be at Cape May. They wondered if the President would come without Abbey. Everyone remembered how hard things were for Rick's mother after Arnie died.

Paul and CJ left the gathering at 11:00.

They called Derrick, who told them that he and Paddy had had a long talk Sunday night and that everything was okay between them. The little boy had accepted the extension of his time out with no fuss, and when he was allowed outside to play in the pool and then allowed to watch television, he was very careful to do everything requested of him.Jasmine continued to adjust to her new family, even letting Caitlin dress her up in some of the clothes from her dolls.

Paul was standing by the window, looking outside when CJ came up behind him. As he turned around, CJ slipped her arms around his neck.

“Hold me, Paul,” she whispered into his ear. “Please hold me and love me.”

Paul knew she was asking for more than sex. She needed comfort; she needed the security of knowing that he was her man.

And as he did, some thirty-five years earlier, Paul picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He caressed and readied her with the same tenderness. As he moved between her legs, he made the same request he had made that first time, that she wrap her legs around him.

Their coupling was tender until passion overtook them and their movements became more animated, more intense. They climaxed almost simultaneously, crying out to each other.

Afterward, Paul held her close. It was the third death in nine weeks. If the adage held, there were better times ahead. As he fell asleep, he asked his God to let it be so.

But whatever the coming days and weeks brought, their love would sustain them.


End file.
